


Blood is Thicker Than Eggnog

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 11: Eggnog, FACE Family, Gen, I googled it extensively and now know too much, I've never had or seen eggnog in my life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Christmas is the time for families to come together - even unconventional ones, and even if it's not quite as peaceful and loving as the ideal.





	Blood is Thicker Than Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11! I love FACE Family so it was always going to show up (and actually will again, but in an au next time). For now I hope you all enjoy this piece!

“If you think I’m going to drink that, think again.”

“Aw come on, Artie.” Alfred whined. “There’s no need to be such a Grinch about it!”

Arthur kept his arms firmly folded, his features set in an immovable frown, and did not budge an inch as Alfred waved the obnoxiously large green carton in front of his nose.

“Surely you can’t be saying you’ve never drunk eggnog?” Matthew put in quietly from across the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, Al buys tons of it every year.”

“Of course I’ve had it, and all the bloody drinks that eventually led to its creation too.” Arthur dismissed with a wave of his hand. “But I object to having the cheap supermarket crap forced on me. The expensive, homemade stuff is bad enough.”

“No way, this stuff’s great, Artie!”

“What have I told you about that damn nickname?”

Alfred just grinned. “Yeah but your face screws up real funny whenever I say it, so I’m totally gonna keep doing it.”

Jaw clenching, Arthur turned swiftly on his heel to face the island in the middle of the kitchen, where Francis was leaning back against the wood.

“I blame you for this cheek.” he said shortly.

Francis had the gall to laugh. “Please, the rudeness has your name written all over.”

“Can we maybe focus on the eggnog?” Matthew tried again, making Arthur glance to him once more. “Are we making it or not? We can warm it.” he added quickly, before someone could interrupt him. “You might like it better hot.”

Arthur sighed. “I doubt I’ll like it however it’s done, I’m afraid.”

“I can’t believe _you_ are being the food snob, Arthur.” Francis remarked, his lips twitching. “ You’re such a darling hypocrite.”

“You can do us all a favour and shut up any time.” Arthur retorted, barely turning his head to direct a frown Francis’s way. Francis continued to smirk. 

“I’ll warm it.” Matthew said, distracting them both by calmly taking the carton from Alfred’s hands and going to grab a pan. “It’s actually quite nice, you know.” he insisted as he set the pan down on the hob, switching on a ring and beginning to pour the pale yellow liquid into it. 

Arthur hummed sceptically, pursing his lips,  before propping his back against the island without further comment.  He had to admit the look of it improved as it warmed, steam slowly beginning to rise from the pan as Matthew stirred and the foam top that had formed becoming smooth and fluffy—though when Matthew stepped aside to collect mugs and Alfred pinched the spoon he grew less hopeful.

“You’ll definitely like it once you try it.” Alfred told him determinedly, making Arthur frown when he punctuated the statement with a wild gesture of the spoon.

“Al, you’re going to take someone’s eyes out, put down the spoon.” 

Alfred typically ignored him.  “ Chill out, you’re worrying way too much.”

Arthur didn’t think he was, given that Alfred kept waving the spoon as he talked, and just as he opened his mouth to repeat his warning, the spoon jerked hard in Alfred’s hand. 

The residual cream and light foam on the spoon flicked off and straight onto Arthur’s face. 

The twitch that went through him ran head to toe. It couldn’t take away the lukewarm liquid now on his skin though and steely silence settled as he began to glare. 

“…Alfred…”

The almost growl would have made anyone else apologise sharpish but Alfred only stared at him, eyes gleaming with obviously repressed amusement, and then he burst out laughing. 

“Al!” Matthew tried to scold, but it did nothing to make his brother shut up. 

Arthur tried not to blow a fuse.

“Don’t murder him.” Francis said, his tone set deliberately calm, and he caught Arthur’s wrist, presumably to keep him from throttling Alfred as Al continued to laugh uproariously.

“I’m not going to murder him.” Arthur denied, albeit through gritted teeth. 

“No, you’re just thinking about it.” Francis returned knowingly. He snorted softly when Arthur’s glare flickered to him instead. “You’ve got foam on your nose. Here.”

Francis reached out, swiping a finger down the bridge of his nose. He then stepped across to tear a piece of kitchen towel from the holder below one of the cupboards, wiping his fingers off before handing Arthur the sheet. Arthur felt his irritation lessen marginally.

“Why don’t you two go through to the living room?” Francis suggested, already stepping up to turn off the pan as Arthur dabbed at the splatters on his skin. “I can finish up here.”

Alfred nodded, apparently keen to escape. “Sure thing! Shotgun on choosing a film!” 

“Oh come on, it’s _my_ house.” Matthew protested as they headed for the door, but Arthur doubted Alfred had even heard it. When the door clicked shut behind them, both he and Francis let out a sigh. 

“I really thought there’d come a point where they’d calm down.” Arthur muttered, discarding the paper towel on the counter. “Well, where Alfred calmed down.” he amended. Matthew had always been calm. 

“If he calmed down he would not be himself, and you would hate it.” Arthur folded his arms but didn’t deny it, humming non-committally instead as he watched Francis divide the liquid between the mugs. When he turned back it was with a smile. “So, are you going to try the eggnog?” 

“Not unless I absolutely have to.”

“It’s Christmas; you absolutely have to.” 

Arthur exhaled heavily but crossed to stand beside him all the same, resigned. “Fine, give me a mug.” 

Francis passed him one of the mugs and he just barely resisted wrinkling his nose at it, but at least the warmth seeping into his palm was pleasant enough. Dutifully, he took a sip. 

“Well?” Francis prompted. 

“…It’s actually not that bad.” 

“…Arthur, one of these days your unnecessary grumbling is going to waste us precious time.” 

“Or perhaps your unnecessarily comments will.”

“Oh be quiet and drink your eggnog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
